everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Vermillion
His Royal Highness King Crimson Imperious Vermillion of Wonderland/Looking-Glass Land [he/him] is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the father of Princess Scarlett Vermillion, the husband of Queen Ruby Vermillion, and the current generation's Red King from the British fairy tale Alice in Wonderland and it's sequel Through the Looking Glass written by Lewis Carroll. He is also the adoptive father of Chase Redford, the current Red Knight. During his teen years, Crimson attended Wonderland High, but halfway through, he transferred to Ever After High for unknown reasons. While his brother continued at Wonderland High, Crimson remained at Ever After High. After he graduated, he returned to Wonderland where he began training to become a Red Knight. Unfortunately, when sickness hit the kingdom and caused the death of his parents and brother, Crimson was forced to take the throne, becoming the new Red King. If Crimson was attending Ever After High now, during the Rebel Movement, he'd be with the Royals out of duty. He doesn't care about legacies in general, and believes everyone should be able to pick their own. That is something he's put into Scarlett's head as he believes she should be able to do what she wants and now what she's expected to do. History Early Years Childhood & Preadolescence Crimson is the second child and younger son of Queen Desiree Vermillion and Russell Charming of the Red Kingdom, and the younger brother of Prince Carmine. Growing up, Crimson's father was never in the picture, and he never knew him. And it was just him, Carmine, and Desiree. Teen Years Attending Wonderland High/Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Classic Year Post-Ever After High Becoming King of the Red Kingdom Adult Years Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Crimson is a handsome, middle-aged Brazilian man, with dark red and black hair with reddish-brown eyes. He is where Scarlett inherited her physical looks. He is usually seen in his Royal attire. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities Powers * Wonderland magic: As a native of Wonderland, Crimson has the power of Wonderland magic. His choice of power is unknown. Skillset * Multilingualism: Crimson is able to speak English, Portuguese and as a Wonderlandian, Riddle, though he rarely speaks it. He and Scarlett often talk together in Portuguese which annoys Rubina as she can't understand it. Fairy Tale - Alice in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass How the Story Goes :Main article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass How Does Crimson Come Into It? Crimson is the second-borne of Russell Charming and Desire Vermillion, the former Red King and Red Queen. With his older twin brother, Carmine, set to become the next Red King, Crimson wasn't given a set legacy, but his parents talked about him inheriting the role of a Red Knight. However, following the passing of his parents and then his brother when sickness hit the kingdom, Crimson was forced to assume the throne and become the next Red King. Opinions on Destiny TBA Relationships Family Parents Father - Russell Charming Mother - Desiree Vermillion Crimson had a very good relationship with his mother and loved her dearly. It was she that suggested Crimson transfer to Ever After High, thinking he'd have more to do there than at Wonderland High. When Desiree passed away, Crimson was hit extremely hard. It took him longer to mourn his mother. Siblings Twin Brother - Carmine Vermillion Carmine was Crimson's identical and older twin brother, who he was extremely close with. As children, the two would often prank others by pretending to be each other, it helped that they were identical, Of course, their mother could always tell the difference between them, but would let them have their fun. When Carmine passed away, Crimson was in a state of shock. He was only able to get through with the help of his mother's best friend who helped him out. After his coronation (which had to be asap) Crimson was finally able to mourn his brother. Crimson still misses Carmine and sometimes wishes he was alive and king. Children Daughter - Scarlett Vermillion Crimson is extremely close to his daughter. He's not overprotective but is protective. With the two having similar personalities they get along wonderfully. When Scarlett had to flee Wonderland, Crimson worried for her more so than Rubina did. Crimson tries to reach Scarlett anyway possible only to get nothing for a while. Adoptive Son - Chase Redford Crimson has nothing against Chase, who was adopted by Rubina prior to their maggie. He treats him like his own son but due to Rubina, he doesn't spend a lot of time with Chase. Friends Constance Rosewood Constance was Crimson's mother's Lady in Waiting and best friend. She promised to be there for Desiree's sons should anything happen to her. When both Desiree and Carmine passed, Constance made it her duty to help Crimson all he can. Constance acts as Crimson's advisor and helps him when he needs it. Like Indigo, Constance does not like Rubina, finding her too demanding and maybe slightly-abusive to Crimson. Romance Ex-girlfriend - Indigo Aegean In his teen years, Crimson dated his best friend, a girl named Indigo Aegean, a commoner. Due to the passing of his parents and brother and him taking the throne, they had to break up. Along with the fact that the Court wouldn't let him marry a commoner to be Queen, forcing him to marry Rubina Redford of the Redford family. Despite their breakup, Crimson still cares very much for Indigo. He often sends things to her anonymously to help her out. Indigo knows Crimson is sending her money to help her and doesn't mind it. Part of her does get annoyed but knows Crimson is just looking out for her. Indigo and Crimson weren't allowed to see each other due to their rankings and also Rubina keeping a close eye/hand on Crimson. Indigo doesn't like Rubina and can't picture her best friend (and ex-boyfriend) Crimson with a woman like her. It is later revealed that Indigo is Scarlett's real mother. She and Crimson ended up meeting one another in private that ended them sleeping together and Scarlett was conceived. Unfortunately, Rubina knew about it and threatened Indigo forcing her to stay away. Wife - Rubina Vermillion Crimson's relationship with his wife, Rubina, is a bit... strange to say the least. Quotes TBA Trivia * His full name is Crimson Imperious Vermillion. ** The color Crimson is a shade of red. ** The name Imperious is for "Imperial Red", a shade of red. ** The color Vermillion is a shade of red. ** Crimson, Imperial, and Vermillion are all shades of red. * Out of his family, Crimson was the most "normal" and found Wonderland High too crazy for his liking. * The Vermillion family was headed by Desiree, she was born into the family and Russell married into the family. He was part of one of the lesser-known Charming families. * In a "What If?", if Carmine had not died, Scarlett would still have been Crimson's daughter, but her mother would have been Ameythst Heliotrope, Crimson's best friend and ex-girlfriend. Rubina would have most likely been married to Carmine. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:Alumni Category:Brazilian